


Laughing Gas and a little bit of Wisdom

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Cute Shance, M/M, Non Voltron AU, Shiro just got his wisdom teeth out, Wisdom Teeth, high fluff content, poor baby is very high, very caring boyfriend Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Lance takes Shiro to go and  get his wisdom teeth removed, and while Shiro says he wont act weird after, Lance thinks otherwise. When he gets out of surgery Shiro is higher than a kite and Lance was completely right. Shiro after surgery is a completely different (but so cute) ballgame.





	Laughing Gas and a little bit of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to say first THANKYOU to my amazing Beta Unforgettableromance on tumblr. She was really nice and Im so grateful. <3 I hope everyone enjoys this high content fluff.
> 
> The prompt for this was:  
> Shance prompt- Shiro had his molar surgery done and is high on meds, Lance takes care of him and makes sure he doesn't end up in trouble

“Are you nervous Shiro?” Lance faces the camera towards him and laughs as his lover shakes his head. “Don’t worry I’ll be here when you come too then we'll take you home.” He motions to Hunk who gives him a thumbs up.

“I know. I just don't like IVs though. I hope they put one in my wrist and not in my arm.” He whimpers rubbing his arm and biting his lip. He really hated seeing needles, he just wanted to go home again.

“Ok, here we go.” Lance stops the recording as they walk into the dentist's office and holds his hand for reassurance.

 

“Lance?” Shiro wakes up slowly, his head heavy and vision blurry.

“Hello Shiro how are you feeling. We’re about to take you to the car.” Hunk helps the nurse get Shiro into the wheelchair and they place a blanket over him comfortably. Lance couldn't help but laugh as Shiro felt the blanket curiously. “Do you like that blanket Shiro?”

Shiro nods. “There’s a hundred sheep in here. It’s so soft.” he sniffles his face twisting up a bit as he gets a bit emotional “It’s so soft Lance.” Tears fall down his cheeks and he lets his head fall forward as they roll him out.

“Oh, Shiro, it’s ok. We have a soft blanket at home.” He shouldn't be laughing, but Shiro’s being too cute and even Hunk can't help but let out a chuckle as they help him into the car. Lance is still recording, staying close to Shiro and getting in the backseat with him. They made sure to turn on the child lock on Shiro’s door so he couldn't accidentally get out.

Hunk puts the phone in the holder on the dash and makes sure both of them are in view. When Lance first said they should film Shiro he wasn't completely sure why. Shiro didn't seem to be the type to get emotional after such a simple procedure, boy was he wrong.

“Lance, your eyes are so blue, are we in the ocean. With the fish. Gosh, I love fish so much. They just swim and they're so free.” he chokes on a sob and lays his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance I love them.” he rubs his eyes on Lance’s shirt ridding them of tears.

“Lance I-I’m leaking! Where is all this coming from? From my head or something.” Lance laughs and moves to his bag pulling out a small bag of tissues and holding some out for Shiro.

“You’re not leaking sweetie, you're crying it’s ok. Here you go.” He helped wiped his face and held his hand when he was done. Gosh Shiro was being so sweet. Lance peeked to the front seat and saw Hunk holding back a laugh and Lance grinned at him.

His attention was pulled away when Shiro gasped “OH MY GOSH!! Lance!!! W-why- what are these things on my arm! It’s so soft.” Shiro moved his finger gingerly over the scars on his arms. Some of them had keloided and the skin there was pretty soft.

“Those are your scars Shiro-” he was immediately cut off.

“Stars!?!? I have stars on my arms?!? Oh my god! This is beautiful, am I part of space? Are we in a spaceship right now Lance? Is Hunk our driver? Hunk, you make such a good pilot.” he sniffled crying into Lance's shirt again holding him as close as he could. Lance made sure to rub circles into his back reassuringly. 

“He really does, doesn’t he. Shiro, sweetie, look at me. Does your mouth hurt? How are you feeling?” Lance watched in pure amazement as Shiro perked right up. He had no idea molar surgery could do this to a person. It was literally as if Shiro was only at 0 or 100, never in between.

“I feel amazing Lance, you know what I love you so much. I swear you're so pretty.” he pressed their foreheads together for a split second before his attention was drawn outside the car. “What the hell are those giant white things in the sky?” He pointed up.

“You mean the clouds love?” He looked out and up from his window “Yeah, those are clouds.”

“Cloud? What? What?! And what about the blue stuff around it?”

“Thats the sky.”

“The sky?” he breathed in amazement, tears still steadily running down his cheeks. “Lance, are your eyes the sky?” He moved close and looked Lance in the eyes as if inspecting him. 

Lance giggled and pushed him away instead holding his hand and kissing his cheek. “No, they're not, but they do look like it huh?” He gave his forehead another kiss and Shiro blushed deeply.

“Lance you're so pretty. You're my boyfriend right?” he looked serious for a moment waiting for Lance’s answer.

Lance nodded with a chuckle. “Yes, I am, Shiro.”

“Oh wow I’m so lucky. Your laugh is so so pretty Lance, and your eyes sparkle too.” He laid his head on Lance's shoulder, playing with his brown hair. “Lance can I kiss you?”

“You can on the cheek, but not on the lips. Remember you just had surgery, I don't want you to hurt yourself.” He kissed his cheek and pulled back to see a bright look of happiness on Shiro’s face.

“That’s ok Lance, I don't mind waiting.” He leans forward and presses a very soft kiss on Lance's cheek. “I still cant believe youre my boyfriend.” He sighs wistfully and settled back into his seat. “How’d I get so so lucky?”

Lance giggles and moves closer as Shiro rests his head on his shoulder again. It seems like the drugs are wearing a little thin and he’s starting to get tired. “I love you Shiro.” Lance smiles as Shiro squirms a bit.

“I love you too Lance,” he hums, eyes still closed.

Hunk smiles at Lance before speaking. “Were pulling in now. Shiro are you ready to go to bed? See your kitty?” He knows somehow they have to get Shiro into Lance’s room, so maybe some type of motivation would help.  
Shiro’s eyes open. “You mean Taffy? Did she get her teeth removed too?” Shiro’s eyes are wide in shock and Lance laughs.

“No, no Taffy didn't get her teeth removed, she's waiting for you to cuddle with her. She missed us.” He unbuckles Shiro as Hunk opens the door and puts Shiro’s arm around his shoulder to support him.

“Oh I can't wait to see Taffy, she’s such a good cat. Lance, when we lay down can we cuddle lots? I’m so tired, I just wanna cuddle.” Shiro stops for a moment, a little frustrated. “I’m leaking again and I don't know what it means!” Shiro wipes his nose on his shirt as he’s led into the bedroom.

“I know it’s just the medicine Shiro. Of course we can cuddle, as much as you’d like sweetie.” Lance waves off Hunk giving him a hug and a thank you before he leaves. Lance then grabs their soft blanket and Taffy for Shiro as they settle into bed to relax. 

Shiro is pressed against him and propped on pillow after pillow, holding his arm as he watches the TV quietly. Lance isn't too sure Shiro can follow what’s going on, but it’s soothing him nonetheless and that’s all he needs. 

“Lance, I love you so much.” He signs kissing his hand gently, making him blush deeply. How was Shiro so charming even when he was like this. 

“I love you too. Now sleep, you’re going to need it.” He kisses Shiro’s temple as the other dozes off. It takes him an hour or so to fall asleep, but once he does he’s out and Lance can rest too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are super appreciated! Find me on tumblr as SharpShooterLance!


End file.
